For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a windshield glass support structure 4 including a windshield support panel 3 which extends from a rigid cowl reinforcement 1 of a closed section toward a lower edge part of a windshield glass 2 (see FIG. 24). The windshield support panel 3 is arranged to incline upward toward an upper front side of the vehicle so as to make a separation angle with the windshield glass 2 be an acute angle.
In Patent Document 1, in a case where external force is applied from a diagonally upper front side to a lower part of the windshield glass 2, the windshield support panel 3 deforms easily toward a lower front side of the vehicle (see a two-dot chain line in FIG. 24).